


Serious

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Nova Ryder [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: Nova and Liam make their relationship official.(fluff, nsfw)





	Serious

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens at (and after) the soccer game that Liam sets up on Prodromos. It's been a couple weeks since he and Nova had their "first" kiss after his loyalty mission [(they never slept together on the couch after Voeld because they were just friends at that point, and their actual first kiss is when Nova gets drunk after breaking up with Reyes, so it doesn't really count as their first kiss)](http://daydreamsonacloudyday.tumblr.com/post/163143372286/this-is-just-an-explanation-of-novas-love-life-in). They've made out and stuff, but they always seem to get interrupted before they can sleep together, so this is the first time they actually go all the way.

"So this is what you've been up to," Nova breathed, her eyes wide as she watched the soccer game unfold before them. "How did you even do all this?"

"Didn't take much. A ball, flat ground. HUSTL would start games at refugee camps," Liam answered. Nova turned towards him, watching him take in his handiwork. "I didn't 'get it' then, but after the attack here, and the shit with Verand's rescue, I wanted to try something… low tech." Liam met her gaze. "What do you think?"

"I think this is one of the best ideas you've ever had," she answered with a content sigh. "We could all use this. It's a nice way to get our minds off all the crap we're going through."

"Not just that. I didn't do it to distract them. We don't get distracted—we go head on," he explained, brows furrowed as he looked back to the game. "When it's life or death, you have to. No one's living or dying because of this. They're here because they want to be. Maybe that choice is how we stop being outsiders."

Grinning, Nova nudged him with her elbow. "You haven't given up on building your bridge."

Liam huffed, smiling back at her. "It feels like I finally stopped trying too hard. Crisis after crisis trying to force people not to be outsiders. I get it now. Why just getting together is so important." His gaze was drawn back to the game, and he nudged her back, pointing to an asari and angara crashing to the ground as they both jumped for a header. "Free kick for charging!" he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

They settled into silence as the game got back on track, standing close to each other, their arms just brushing against each other's.

"I couldn't do any of this without you," Liam said quietly, and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

" _You_ were the one setting this all up while Peebee and I went looking for her latest piece of rem-tech."

"Not just this," he clarified, his eyes boring into hers. "All of it."

"Liam…"

"No, I mean it. We're the same about a lot of things. So… what about 'us'?" he asked, searching her face for an answer. "Fun's fun. It's okay if it's just 'we used to flirt.' But if you're serious, I'd like to be serious."

Nova's lips curled into a soft smile as she mulled over his words. They hadn't been doing whatever it was they were doing for very long, but she already knew how she felt about it. She'd talked about it with Lexi at her last session, and ever since then, there was no doubt in her mind about what she wanted with Liam.

"I _am_ serious about us," she replied, eyes locked on his. "This is more than just flirting and fun."

"Yeah, you're right," Liam said with a huff. Lifting his hand to her face, he moved closer to her. Nova placed her hand over his and leaned into his touch.

"I want us to work."

He grinned. "Me too."

She had barely smiled back before his lips were on hers. She heart Peebee and Gil hollering at them from the sidelines of the game, in addition to some other comments from the rest of the crew that she couldn't quite make out. Giggling against Liam's lips, Nova ignored them and slid her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, people were screaming at them, and they abruptly pulled back. Nova registered the soccer ball flying at the two of them just before Liam caught it, her heart skipping a beat at the close call.

Liam chuckled, offering her the ball. "Switch up. Ready to get in the game?"

"Honestly, I'd rather sneak off with you," she said with a smirk, his eyebrows raising. "Buuut, the Pathfinder and her crew should really make an appearance in the game." Snatching the ball from his hands, she gestured to the rest of the crew to get in the game before dropping the ball and kicking it onto the field. She ran after it and glanced at Liam over her shoulder with a grin. "Try to keep up, Liam!"

He laughed, chasing after her. "Don't count on it. I'm complete rubbish!"

\- . - . - . - . -

After the game, Liam and Nova wandered back to the Tempest, laughing over some of the more amusing plays that occurred.

"That was fun," Nova said, leaning against one of the ship's ramp supports. "Though now I could really use a shower."

Liam laughed, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his discarded t-shirt. "Me too." He took a long sip from the energy drink in his hand, and Nova couldn't help but stare at his exposed chest as he drank.

"Liam," she started, eyes still lingering on his chest. He stopped drinking and she met his gaze, his eyebrow quirked. "Would you want to join me… in the shower?"

His eyes widened as a mischievous little smirk graced his lips. "Hell, yeah."

Grabbing his hand, Nova led him up the ramp into the Tempest and through the ship, all the way to the bathroom. The door was closed and locked, sounds of the shower running coming from inside the small room—someone had already beaten them there.

"Whose idea was it to have _one_ tiny bathroom on this ship?" Nova asked, staring at the closed door with a frown.

"Well… it's probably smarter to shower _after_. We're just going to get dirty all over again."

Nova snorted a laugh at Liam's comment, turning towards him and the lopsided smile he was giving her. "Good point. Forget the shower for now," she muttered quickly, dragging him the short distance to her quarters.

They were pressed together before the door even closed behind them, lips locked, hands tugging and pulling each other as close as they could possibly get. Liam broke the kiss, both of them breathless as he grasped her hips, her hands on his bare chest.

"Are we really going to—"

"I want to," Nova answered, cutting him off. "Unless you don't?"

"Oh, no, trust me. I do." Smiling, he tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. "Just making sure we're on the same page."

"We are," Nova said, returning his smile. "Though there's just one more thing to take care of before we continue." She glanced back towards SAM's terminal on her desk. "SAM can you turn off—"

"Don't worry about it."

"Wait, what?" she breathed, whipping her head back towards Liam's. Her brow furrowed as she studied his face. "Don't worry about it because you're eager to keep going or… because you don't mind?"

"I _am_ eager to keep going, but it's not a big deal," Liam said, shrugging. "SAM's a part of you. You don't turn off a part of yourself when we do anything else."

"Okay," she murmured, narrowing her eyes at him. "SAM, just make sure these logs are kept private. Only accessible by me or Liam."

"Yes, Ryder," SAM replied.

Liam chuckled, sliding his arms more securely around her waist. "Those could come in handy," he said, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Nova huffed a laugh, gently smacking him on the chest. "You're ridiculous."

"Think about it. We could watch them together for our next movie night."

"Oh my god, _Liam_." Nova couldn't help but laugh. "You do realize we'll need to actually do something first for that to happen, right? Not just stand here and talk about it?"

"Yeah, I know. I like talking to you, though," he said, matter-of-factly, before a grin spread across his lips. "But I also like doing other stuff."

Nova grinned back. "Like what?"

Pressing his forehead against hers, Liam nuzzled her face, his breath tickling her lips. "Kissing you."

She hummed in agreement, running her fingers over his stubbled cheek, her lips ghosting over his. "Anything else?"

"Touching you," he breathed, his mouth gently caressing hers as one hand slid down to grasp her rear, pulling her hips towards his. His other hand slid up her side, his fingers brushing past the sliver of revealed skin between her pants and tank top, then idly drifting higher, past her breast and up her neck until he was cradling her head. Nova shivered at his touch, her eyes fluttering closed as her fingers curled against her chest.

Sliding her other hand back into his hair, she pulled him forward, pressing her lips against his in a proper kiss. He responded, and she could faintly taste the energy drink he had earlier as their mouths locked in a slow, languid kiss.

"Liam," she whispered. "The bed."

He nodded before their lips met again, and they moved back towards her bed as they kissed. Nova let her fingers roam his torso as they moved, tracing over each contour of his back, chest, and abdomen, loving the way his muscles felt beneath her fingertips. The back of her legs hit the bed, and Liam broke their kiss only to dip his head down to her neck, his hands gripping the hem of her tank top as he started to lift it up. He pulled back to lift it off her head, and Nova plopped down on the edge of the bed, keeping her eyes on his as she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and shook it loose, and reached for the belt loop of his pants.

Liam smiled as she pulled him closer, climbing onto the bed over her. Their lips met again as they shimmied up on the bed, until they were comfortably settled in the middle of it.

"Wait," Nova muttered, taking a moment to open her eyes and focus them on him.

His brow furrowed, a look of worry crossing his face. "What? Do you want to stop?"

"God, no. This is just usually where we get interrupted."

Liam laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"SAM?"

"Yes, Ryder?"

"For the love of god, do _not_ let anyone bother us. I don't care if the Archon himself shows up."

"Understood, Ryder."

"Good," she breathed, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra. She maneuvered it off and tossed it off the bed, grinning up at Liam. His eyes dropped to her bare breasts before he met her gaze again, a grin matching hers on his lips. "Now, where were we?"

Chuckling, he kissed her again, hot and hungry as he pressed himself against her. Liam kissed his way down her neck, drawing gasps and moans from Nova as he continued lower, lavishing her breasts with attention before moving down to her stomach. Nova could feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest as his lips trailed lower and lower, his fingers working at opening her pants. When he got them open, he sat back and pulled them off, followed by her underwear.

"Fuck, Nova." A deep groan escaped him, the sound sending tingles to her core. "You're beautiful," he continued, his eyes raking over her naked body.

Smiling, she reached up and pulled him back down on top of her. "And you're still wearing too much," she said against his lips.

He laughed as she kissed him, her hands going straight for his pants. The moment they were open, she shoved them and his underwear down over his rear and down his thighs in one motion. Liam tried to kick them off his legs, grunting as he struggled to do so without breaking their kiss.

Nova couldn't help but laugh, and pressed up against his chest, rolling him onto his back. She quickly pulled off his boots and socks, and then his pants and underwear, finally getting him just as naked as she was.

It was her turn to look at him, and she did, her eyes roving over every inch of his body. She swallowed hard when she saw his arousal, her body flooding with warmth at the sight of it. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and Liam let out a low groan, a shaky breath escaping her at the needy sound.

He sat up, reaching for her. "You've gotta stop looking at me like that," he said, voice hoarse, and Nova met his eyes, her lips curling into a smile. She leaned over him, meeting him half way, keeping her lips a hairsbreadth from his.

"Why?"

A strangled laugh slipped past his lips. "I'd _like_ to last longer than five seconds."

Giggling, Nova pressed her lips to his, the tension between them intensifying. He rolled back on top of her, both of them moaning when he brushed up against her. He settled between her legs, bracing himself on his arm to hold himself up, his other hand caressing her cheek.

"Liam, my biotics," she started, eyes closed as she nestled her face against his, one hand in his hair, the other tracing over his skin. "You should know I can't exactly control them sometimes."

He huffed, and she opened her eyes to find him smirking at her. "I've heard biotics can be fun in bed," he murmured, his voice thick.

Nova bit back a grin. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Just this badass biotic I know." He paused, swallowing hard. "You should meet her, she's pretty awesome."

She shoved him in the shoulder, and he almost lost his balance above her, the shift in his weight causing him to brush against her again, both of them gasping at the sensation.

"Shit, Liam," Nova practically moaned. "How are you joking around right now?"

"My mouth's an idiot."

She laughed breathlessly, pressing her lips to his raging pulse. "Liam, I need…"

"Yeah, I got you." Without hesitating, he lined up and _finally_ slid inside her, Nova's breath hitching at the feeling of him, her fingers digging into his skin. " _Nova_ , fuck, you're… " He trailed off into a wordless groan, his eyes shut tight as he bowed his head against hers.

Their bodies moved together, desperate sounds filling her room as they started to build towards their peaks. Nova caught him in a kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, hands holding him as close as he could get. Liam did the same, as best he could while still bracing himself above her, their kisses growing sloppy and uncoordinated.

"Fuck, Liam, don't stop," Nova choked out, her biotics flaring.

"Shit, that's…" He didn't finish, a broken moan escaping his mouth instead. Pressing his forehead against hers, he met her gaze, the blue glow of her biotics reflected in the warm brown of his eyes. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he cradled her face with his hand, his other slipping between them were they joined.

It didn't take long for Nova to finish, a burst of biotic energy surging out from within her as she tumbled over the edge. Liam's name fell from her lips, her toes curling and fingers scraping down his back as pleasure radiated out from her core and settling in her limbs. Liam finished right after her, burying his face in her neck as he cried out something that resembled her name.

He practically fell on top of her, both of them breathing heavy as they came down from their high. Nova could hear her heart beating in her ears, the rapid _thumps_ eventually starting to slow down. Her biotics faded as well, and when she met Liam's eyes, there was no blue glow reflected back at her.

He was grinning though, and she huffed, smiling back at him.

"That was…"

"Amazing!" he said, a little breathless. "Do you always do that?"

"The biotics?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much." She furrowed her brows. "I tried to warn you. If you don't like it—"

"No way. I like it, _a lot_ ," he interrupted, sighing. "You were totally right about biotics in bed."

Nova burst into laughter and he joined her, until their laughter turned into his lips pressed against hers, catching her in a passionate kiss. Liam pulled back to kiss down her neck, in between her breasts, and down her stomach. She buried her hands in his hair, her pulse picking up, her heart beating aster the lower he got.

"Liam, are you gonna—"

"Hell, yeah," he breathed between kisses, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"Even though you just—"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, the look in them making her breath catch in her throat. "Yup," he muttered before his lips found their destination. A moan ripped from her throat, her body arching up against him as he took his time building up her pleasure, until she fell over the edge again with another burst of biotics.

Liam peppered her thighs with gentle kisses before climbing back up her body and pulling her into his arms. Nova didn't know how long they stayed in bed, content to just lay together, but they did eventually make it to the bathroom for that shower they'd been meaning to take. Of course it devolved into the two of them making shapes out of soap bubbles as they washed each other, the tiny bathroom echoing with the sounds of their laughter.

When they were mostly dry, they got dressed, Liam in a new pair of underwear and an Initiative t-shirt, and Nova in her Blasto pajamas. They settled back on the bed, his body curled around hers as they talked, until they grew quiet, both approaching sleep.

"Liam? You still awake?"

"Yeah."

Turning around, Nova propped her head up on his chest and looked down at him with a soft smile. "Thank you for today. It was… perfect."

He gave her a tired grin, his eyes half-lidded. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before resting her head on his chest, letting out a happy little sigh. "Though, we do need to work on your soccer skills."

Liam chuckled, the sound reverberating throughout his chest. "Yeah, I know."

"Maybe after this is all over, we'll have time."

He sighed. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Humming in agreement, Nova snuggled closer to him with a yawn. "Goodnight, Liam."

Liam shifted his arms around her, holding her closer. "'Night, Nova."


End file.
